Conventionally, an ATM (automatic transaction apparatus) for automatically performing a plurality of transactions such as a balance inquiry, a cash transaction such as money deposition or money withdrawal, a money transfer, a passbook entry and so forth is installed in a store of a bank or the like. Further, a CD (automatic transaction apparatus) for automatically performing a plurality of transactions such as a cash transaction such as a cashing service (loan), an inquiry for details of used money amounts or an available money amount is installed in a store of a finance undertaker or the like.
In such an automatic transaction apparatus such as an ATM and a CD as described above, a user can perform various inputting operations through a display screen which is changed over in order for each phase of a transaction to perform various transactions.
However, in such an automatic transaction apparatus as described above, although a plurality of transactions can be automatically performed individually in accordance with a fixed transaction procedure, the plural transactions cannot be performed in parallel.
For example, even if the user wants to confirm the balance at present while the user performs a cash transaction such as deposition or withdrawal of the money, the user cannot perform balance inquiry in a state wherein the cash transaction remains reserved. Therefore, the user is obliged to end the cash transaction once and return the display screen to a first transaction selection screen to perform the balance inquiry. Then, after the balance inquiry ends, the user is obliged to return the display screen to the first transaction selection screen again to perform the cash transaction. Further, where the user wants to confirm the balance after the cash transaction ends, the user is obliged to return the display screen to the first transaction selection screen again to perform the balance inquiry.
Further, even if the user wants to confirm information of money rates, the date of repayment and so forth while the user performs a loan transaction, the user cannot confirm the information of the money rate, the date of repayment and so forth while the loan transaction is reserved. Therefore, the user is obliged to end the loan transaction once and confirm the information of the money rates, the date of repayment and so forth, and thereafter perform the loan transaction again.
In this manner, in the automatic transaction apparatus, individual transactions cannot be performed in parallel. Therefore, retrying of operation by the user is required frequently and the operation performance is low, and a long period of times is required for a transaction.
Particularly in a complicated transaction such as money transfer, the user must stepwise perform inputting operation of a transfer destination, an account number, an account name, a transfer amount of money and so forth through a plurality of display screens changed over successively. Therefore, it is demanded to eliminate the necessity to retry an inputting operation when the user wants to perform some other transaction such as a balance inquiry halfway thereby to improve the operation performance and reduce the transaction time.
In this instance, it is a possible idea to make it possible to perform a different transaction through an interruption process while an individual transaction is performed. However, this gives rise to increase in design variation for the existing system and complicate the process, which is not preferable. Further, taking the operation performance of the user into consideration, it is preferable that a normal transaction is performed in accordance with a series of procedures as usual.
Further, while transactions which can be performed by the automatic transaction apparatus are fixed, much information is required when the user performs a transaction. Therefore, it is expected that the automatic transaction apparatus is configured so as to acquire information to be utilized as reference information upon transaction through the automatic transaction apparatus.
In this manner, if the automatic transaction apparatus is configured so that the user can acquire reference information upon transaction through the automatic transaction apparatus, then a feeling of reliability can be given to the user and an accurate and rapid transaction can be implemented.
Incidentally, the conventional automatic transaction apparatus merely provides fixed information regardless of a phase of a transaction during waiting (customer waiting) or during communication with a host computer.
However, if information is timely provided to the user for each phase of a transaction by the automatic transaction apparatus, then a feeling of reliability can be given to the user. Further, timely provision of information is important also for implementation of an accurate and rapid transaction.